Jeofail
by random-k
Summary: Anya has somehow ended up in Alagaesia. This is in no way a good thing. No paring


Jeofail

* * *

_Jeofail: official or legal acknowledgement of a mistake_

_I own nothing but my own Ideas. And I suppose Anya. But your free to use her if you want. Warning! Involves Mind Rape and suggestive abuse._

* * *

Sometimes people from our world are called into another to become heroes. The Pevensies from the Chronicles of Narnia are a good example of this. However, those kinds of stories are rare. Most of the time, entering another world is an accident. And there is no assurance that they will become heroes, let alone memorable. This is not a tale of a hero.

* * *

She wonders, for a brief moment, how she ended up here. She was inside her home on Appletree street, sitting on her couch. Now-suddenly- she is in a burning forest with an unconscious female at her feet.

She looks up and sees a flash of red before joining the female in the state of unconscious.

* * *

"Who are you?" A voice asks.

"What?" She asks startled as she looks around. Unfortunately, she is not on her couch, recovering from the weird dream of forest fires, and very beautiful knocked out chicks.

In front of her is a man, only he looks completely unlike any man she has ever seen.

No, this is not a good thing, he terrifies the Hell out of her.

He asks for her name again.

"Anya" She tells him, shaking in fear. She knows its stupid, he has not done anything to her. Yet.

That illusion lasts as long as it takes for her to think of it. What happens next can only be called rape.

Its not physical, in some ways she might have been better of if it had been. She wasn't having an end of her life memory roll. He was observing her life. All her good and bad moments were being dragged into her head in spite of the fact she didn't want them there. She didn't want to remember the first time she had crack, sex, or fell in love. She felt him in her head, dragging the memories for his observation. She felt his confusion, and his curiosity. He's looking at something sacred, private, something that only should be viewed by her.

Her head should be her sanctuary, but it has been broken.

She passes out and when she wakes up, he is gone. She hopes that will be the end of it.

But she will never feel alone or safe again. Her mind is no longer private, she feels unclean, tainted. She feels like he is still inside her head, and he will not leave.

* * *

It is not the last time he looks into her head. Every time he looks, she has new information. Information she has no business having. She spends most of her time in drugged sleep, uncaring about the time of day. He knows that she views sleep as a better alternative to him.

He knows her every thought. He knows how to break her. He loves this job.

Sometimes he comes in the form of a friend or family member. He can twist her thoughts into a wish to kill her mother in under an hour.

She is under the belief that she is crazy. That she is in a coma and hallucinating. That makes it even easier. Why wouldn't a crazy person hallucinate her mother? She believes herself insane, and that gives him the power over her to decide her reality.

It still doesn't help him learn her information source. There appears to be no logical method as to how she acquires it. At best, it is random. It isn't until after the rider escapes with the elf, that he stumbles upon her method.

He's impersonating her memory of a boyfriend this time. He has coaxed her out of her fetal position on the floor, and is holding her in his arms. She is crying into his chest, and telling him everything. She is getting a little emotional healing from this action. It is forming a scab, that he plans to brutally rip off, and send her into further deterioration.

He fondles her, teases her- and watching in her head- knows this is the moment. His mouth is lightly sucking skin at the base of her neck. He bites into it, hard enough to tear skin. She cries out, and he throws her into the wall.

He walks into another cell and grabs a man. He puts an illusion onto the man, to look like her former boyfriend, and drags the prisoner-or guard, he doesn't really care- into her cell.

She flies into a rage, and starts beating the man. He smiles and offers her a knife. She takes it without hesitation. Her first kill is brutal, untrained, and messy. He feels satisfied.

Then he frowns. She has gained new information. Memories. And they mach the view of the dead man. This information is more accurate and has sharper quality then any others.

* * *

Although the Shade did not know it, he had stumbled on to her price. Everyone who ends up in a different world pays a price for it, regardless of weather they wanted to be there or not. The price is an effect on their mind. The price is the key to the traveler's survival. It's also the reason many travelers end up insane.

_Did anyone ever tell you going to another world would be easy and consequence free?_

Anya's price is the secrets of the dead. The recent kills. This knowledge takes priority. This knowledge will keep her alive.

_No one said she had to be happy about it._

* * *

What the Shade does know, is that he has stumbled upon an information gold mine. And he needs to know how accurate it is.

He grabs her arm, and commands her to follow him.

She shudders. "Kill me now" She whispers, fearfully.

Mockingly, he reaches out, stroking her hair. He knows she hates it.

"Your not allowed to ask for death." He tells her. "That choice isn't yours anymore."

She stares at him with wide, fearful, eyes.

"Its mine."

By the end of the day he has his answers. The information she gets is controlled by three main factors. Range, speed of death, and recollections of the victim. If the last thing someone thought about was family, then information on the members of his would be reveled. Secrets weren't always useful.

But that was a controllable element in his prison.

* * *

The battle, this time, goes much worse then it would have, had she never been involved. Especially for the Varden. The casualties are high, and the hate is stronger then ever. It will be much harder to win, and itwas all her fault.

Never mind that she had never wanted to be here in the first place, that her main goal in life had been to finish collage and become a successful accountant. That she had no idea who the war involved or why it was going on. She was living a dream of many fans, a chance to change a story.

It was her fault, and she didn't care. She would have destroyed the world its self if it meant she could go back to being Anya again. Anya: just a wannabe accountant, who didn't hallucinate weird shit all of the time.

* * *

She didn't know when she had gotten out of prison. Quite frankly, she knew more about the former lives of dead people, then about her own at this point. Not that she wanted to think about her old life. Whenever she did, she remembered she was never alone. He knew everything and he was always watching. Even if he didn't seem to be here at the moment, her head was no longer a sanctuary for her.

Her psyche did not work in a way she could survive or adapt to this world normally. She had no taste for hunting or wild game, knew nothing about plants, and could not be around people without flinching. Until one day she became hungry enough to ignore her paranoia about people. At least enough to go onto a small farm.

The farmer didn't take to kindly to her attempt at theft. She wasn't to keen on being thrown out. The former ended up dead, and the later ended up with another mans memories in her head, yet again. These memories included a son who would take objection to his fathers death, and a stash of valuables.

The son had to be taken care of. Once she might have felt something about that, but now killing in cold blood was to familiar to consider stopping. It was necessary. Honestly, she just couldn't care anymore.

The locals believe it to be the work of ghosts. She laughs and laughs at that when she hears it, hard enough to scare away the man she was talking to. It might as well have been a ghost for all the business she has in this world.

* * *

Even a hardened veteran experience horror at the sight of a battlefield. A hardened veteran has the benefit of experience, and expectations towards what will happen.

Anya may have been insane, tortured, and carelessly kill people for food and money, but she was not prepared for a battlefield. At heart, she was a young adult from suburbia, alone and lost in an unfamiliar world. Another casualty of war, in a war torn country.

It was the final step of deterioration. The point where she finally snapped.

It was a horror unlike any other. It smelt of metal and death and rotting bodies, with the heavy slippery red-Red RED blood everywhere. The sounds of swords clashing and war screams, and the roar of the mob that was a giant killing machine in frenzy. The thoughts of the dead, filling her heads in thousands.

Is it any surprise she broke?

* * *

Anya lives in the dark now. Why would she ever want to see anything?

Deep ,deep under the mountains, with dwarves above. Some of them fear her, send her offerings down a shaft. She doesn't mind that, so long as they don't actually come down the old mine shaft. She still doesn't want to see a person.

Never again.

Sometimes Anya remember home. When she does, she wants to kill herself and wake up at home, wake up and have everything become a bad dream. She never does. She is not allowed to die. That she can never forget.

In another story, Anya might have saved the world. She could have been a rider, a rebel leader, a hero, or even a love interest. The legend was never about Anya- some random girl from another world. She never had, and never will have, any business being in Aligaesia. This was a tale about war, dragons, and a twisted, dysfunctional, family, that set the world on fire.

Anya was an accident. Accidents are always taken care of, in one way or another.

* * *

_Durza scares me..._

_If everyone's OC existed in universe, but never came up in the novel, what happens to them? Some OC's I love, some OC's I don't, but when people insist they have always existed in universe, but didn't show up in book, I wonder what happened to them instead. This is a look at an OC with SUE potential, gone wrong. She could have been such a spoiler, and OP in the book. "Hey Eargon. Brom's dead. I found out that…"_

_So this is a look at what could go wrong with being in another world. Aligaesia seamed like a really good world for that to happen in, especially with the heavy use of mind rape done by a lot of characters we focus on in novel. The price came from the thought that entering into another world has to be breaking one of the laws of the universe or something, and therefore has a consequence. The Price also helps her survive in the world, because what kind of suburban raised girl knows the first thing about living in medieval times. Entering another world means entering an environment your character doesn't know how to survive in. The Price gives them a method of survival, and is an attempt to keep them from becoming a problem. _

_Please tell me how I did on this, I would like to hear someone else's thoughts on the subject._

_Review (-_-)_


End file.
